Marcus Davis vs. Curtis Demarce
The fight was the MFC debut of Marcus Davis. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Davis came out southpaw as always. Four thirty-five. Both men were light on their feet, Davis more so. Four fifteen. Davis landed a body kick. Four minutes as Davis landed a pair of short lefts. He landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Davis stuffed a single. Three fifteen. Demarce landed an inside kick. Davis stepped into a knee to the body and missed one towards the face. Three minutes left. Davis landed a left uppercut. Demarce worked a double. Davis thought about a guillotine standing. He had it a bit. Two thirty-five. He let it go back to the clinch. Two fifteen as they exchanged a knee to the leg. Demarce worked a single. Davis sprawled out working another guillotine. Two minutes. Wow MFC is in the cage, I didn't even notice. One thirty-five. Davis got a nice trip to guard. He passed to half-guard nicely. One fifteen as Demarce regained the butterflies. One minute. He regained guard. Davis landed a right elbow. Davis landed a pair of left elbows. Thirty. Another left elbow. Fifteen. Davis worked a can opener. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Demarce landed a nice straight right. He landed another there. He landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Davis landed a counter combination beautifully. Four fifteen as they clinched. Four minutes. Davis got another trip to guard. Three thirty-five. Demarce's corner wanted an armbar. Davis landed a left elbow. Three fifteen. Davis landed five or six right elbows to the forehead. Three more. Demarce was bleeding. There were blood on his biceps. There was a big cut over his left eye. Another right hammerfist. Two thirty-five as the ref stopped it to check the cut. There was a cut on Davis's face. His face was covered in blood. The doctors came in, there was chaos. Perhaps it was only Davis that was cut. The ref wanted the doctors to hustle. Demarce complained saying he couldn't see, pointing at his right eye. There was only a cut on Davis. "He looks like an episode of Dexter." There was a cut over Davis's right eye, nearer to the center of the forehead. How did it even happen? They continued, touching gloves. Demarce landed an inside kick. Davis landed a counter right hook and a flying knee and they clinched. Demarce worked a single with two fifteen. Davis pulled guard with a tight guillotine. Two minutes. Demarce popped out and landed a pair of right elbows. Davis stood. Demarce worked a double and he got it to half-guard with a pair of right elbows and five big left elbows. One thirty-five. Demarce worked a guillotine from the top himself. Davis's nose was bleeding. Demarce landed a right elbow to the body. Davis turned on top with one fifteen popping out. One minute remaining. Demarce landed a right elbow from the bottom. Another. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Davis landed a counter knee to the body and the crowd ooohed.. Four thirty-five. Another counter knee to the body. Davis stepped in with one. Four fifteen. Another counter knee but Demarce got a double that time. Demarce passed to side control. Four minutes. Davis scooted back to the cage. He got to his knees and stood to the clinch breaking dodging a right elbow. Three thirty-five. There was a cut over Davis's left eye as well. Oh the elbow connected. DAvis landed a counter right hook. Three fifteen. Davis landed a right hook. Davis landed a counter knee and stuffed a double to the clinch there. Three minutes. Demarce worked a single. Demarce kneed the leg. Two thirty-five as Demarce kept working the single. Davis stuffed it completely. Nice whizzer work from Davis. Two fifteen. The ref broke them up with two minutes. They touched gloves. Davis had a cut on the hairline. Demarce landed a leg kick. One thirty-five. Davis landed a counter knee as he ate a left hook to the body. Davis blocked a high kick with one fifteen. Davis landed an inside kick right to the nuts with one minute, that was a hard one. The crowd booed there. Ooooh. They touched gloves and continued. There was yet another cut under the left eye. Thirty-five left now. Demarce landed an inside kick eating a counter straight left. Davis stepped into a knee to the body and another hard one to the chin. Demarce pulled butterflies from the clinch, he was hurting. Fifteen. Davis passed to half-guard. Demarce regained guard. Demarce landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. The third round ended. They hugged and clasped hands on the ground. I scored it 29-28 Davis. He had the split decision. 29-28 Demarce, 30-27 Davis and 29-28 Davis.